


Time To Call In A Mage

by Alireeses



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: ... - Freeform, It's not fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Rythna - Freeform, also kim gets cured, and Lalna, feelings are expressed, flux - Freeform, it's not smut, repressed feelings, things happen, this is not the fluffy Rythna, this is... idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alireeses/pseuds/Alireeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim's flux has gotten bad and Duncan really needs help... So he decides to call in an old enemy who knows more than he'd like to on the subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Old Enemy

Duncan knew it was bound to happen some time. What with Kim getting worse with the flux and then him getting tainted as well. It was only a matter of time before it got bad...

* * *

It was sunny that day. Birds chirping, butterflies flying, the whole shebang.

Obviously nothing could've gone wrong on such a nice day. At least for them, Duncan thought as he loaded up his launcher with his latest toy, a nuke. He was going to have Kim launch it but she wasn't anywhere to be found. Duncan didn't think anything of it he figured she was off toying with her altar or fiddling with something inside Panda Labs. It was only when he tried to talk to her over their communicators did he start to worry.

She wasn't answering her com. She always picked up her com. She was always supposed to pick up her com. That was the number one rule of everything, the first thing you're taught as a Minecraftian is _always pick up your com_. And Kim wasn't.

Duncan raced back to the lab hoping nothing serious had happened but he knew his hope was in vain.

He took the lift up and turned towards the beds. Kim was sitting, leaning back against the wall. Her breathing was caught between a gasp and a sob. Her eyes looked to be glowing purple and the flux on her skin seemed to be moving with every breath she took.

"Kim." Duncan muttered stepping forward cautiously. He had to go about this carefully. The flux was unstable, angry, and extremely dangerous. Duncan knew more about that than anyone. "Kim." Duncan said louder. He inched forward noticing the purple tears flowing down Kim's face.

Duncan placed a hand on her shoulder and she tensed, a break in her sob/ gasp breathing. "Duncan." She whispered.

"Kim." Duncan responded sitting down beside her. "Kim snap out of it." Duncan said placing both of his hands on her shoulders. He shook her lightly, "Kim!" He said even louder. "Kim snap out of it!" Duncan yelled shaking her even harder. Her head lolled forward and then snapped back up. Both eyes were completely purple.

Her hand shot up and grabbed his arm. "Leave." Her voice was distorted and sounded nothing like the Kim he knew. Her hand tightened and Lalna cried out in pain. "Us." Her nails dug into his arm. "Alone." He was thrown back blood dripping from his arm. Kim collapsed falling parallell to the wall while the purple faded from hr eyes. Her purple skin stopped writhing and seemed to calm. The last of the purple faded from her eyes and Lalna almost thought Kim had died when she gave a shuttering breath and shot up, her normally combed back hair falling in front of her face. She panted and sobbed, "Dun...can."

Duncan wasted no time in enveloping her in a tight hug. "Hey, hey I'm here. Shh Kim it's me. I'm here." He whispered into her hair as she sobbed.

"I saw... everything." She whispered into his labcoat her hands clutching onto for dear life. "It... was awful. Everything... Everything was covered in... flux." She said in between sobs.

"Shh Kim. You're alright. Shh." He comforted pulling her closer. She sobbed into his chest and he let her for the better part of half an hour then she exhausted herself and fell asleep. He picked her up and set her gently on her bed and tucked her in. He sat beside her and watched her peaceful face hoping she wouldn't be haunted by the nightmares that she usually woke up screaming to. He sighed and rubbed his face. He knew he would never be able to do this on his own. He didn't know nearly enough magic or Thaumcraft to fix this. Nor did he have enough time to learn. He groaned and fought the urge to punch the wall. Kim was hurting and it was his fault! All his fault! He never should have let her near the flux sphere, he never should have let her become his apprentice! He was reckless! Stupid! Arrogant and idiotic and every word in between! Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes and he put his face in his hands, Kim was turning into a monster and it was all his fault...

And suddenly a familiar face popped into his mind. One that was as scarred and insane as Kim was. And in that moment Duncan regretted every decision he had made in his life because at that moment, the one who he used to call his worst enemy was now his only hope...

"Rythian." His lips barely moved around the word as memories of another time filled his mind.

He sighed looking down at Kim who was still fast asleep. Then he stood up and took the lift down to where his things were. He geared up and after one last check on Kim, he set off.

He had known for awhile where Rythian was hiding. After all you can't just not know where your worst enemy is. He just hoped Rythian was feeling merciful.

____________________________________________________________

It took awhile to get there even by hang glider and jet pack and Lalna was starting to worry. He had checked in on Kim with the coms and heard her sleeping breaths. But the time he was wasting finding him was time he didn't have.

He spotted the house through the trees. It looked rather average. The walls were made out of Nether brick and no windows were to be seen.

The surrounding area was lit up by torches but the lack of mobs didn't make Duncan any more nervous.

He landed in front of the house and raised a hand to knock on the rowan wood door. Before he could he felt his body freeze. The only thing he could move was his head and that wasn't much help. He heard footsteps coming from behind him and thanks to his only 90 degree turning neck he couldn't see who it was.

"Duncan?" A familiar voice said from behind. The hair on Lalna's neck stood on end and he looked down. He heard footsteps come closer and he would've jumped had he not been frozen, "What are you doing here?" Duncan could identify alot of emotions in Rythian's voice. Confusion, anger, regret... Duncan couldn't blame him.

Back when Duncan cared more about himself and his machines than anyone else, he had destroyed so many lives... Ad then he went on and took away everything Rythian had ever cared about. It was only until Kim came that he realized his mistakes and by then... the damage had been done.

But now was not the time to hate himself, Kim needed him. "I-" His voice cracked. "I need help." He said cleared still not daring to lift his eyes.

There was a bitter laugh beside him but he kept his gaze to the ground. "You? The great and mighty Duncan! Mad scientist know-it-all needs my help?" He questioned. Lalna watched feet appear in his downward vision. They approached the doors and with the click of the lock one of them opened. Lalna fell to the ground landing on his hands and knees. Rythian looked down on him with a glare, "Like hell if I'll help you."

Lalna grabbed his leg weakly, tears beginning to fall on the cold ground below, "Please." His voice breaking. "She doesn't have much time. I'll do anything."

That comment made Rythian stop in his tracks. Lalna sat back on his heels his hands falling uselessly to his sides. He stared at the ground not caring that he was incredibly vulnerable in front of Rythian. He wished Rythian would capture him, torture him. Hurt him in any way possible because that's what a person like him deserves.

And suddenly his com crackled to life. "Duncan?" A frail voice said into his ear.

One hand flew to his ear and his head shot up. "Kim? Kim are you alright?" He asked frantically.

A sigh, "Yeah just tired." Her voice was rough from sleep but Lalna found himself smiling because Kim was back and she was--more or less--okay. "Where are you?"

That question made Duncan go silent, "Uh," He trailed off standing up and looking at anywhere but Rythian, "I'm just down mining some gold I needed for a machine."

"There's loads of gold in the computer? Why would you go down in the mines?" She countered.

"Oh I guess I forgot to check." He lied with a chuckle.

"Idiot." She said though he could practically hear her smile over the com. "Hurry home okay? I really need to talk to you about the flux." She said worry clear in her voice.

"Yah." His voice broke. He cleared his throat, "Yah I'll be home soon." He muted his side of the com and turned back to Rythian who was still standing in the doorway. "Please." He offered again looking like the most broken man alive. "I won't be able to save her. She shouldn't have to die for my mistakes. Isn't that what you've been fighting for? What this whole war was all about? No more death, no more destruction, please I'll do anything." He looked to the floor again too ashamed, too remorseful to look Rythian in the eye. _A true coward_ , he thought to himself. _You destroyed this man's life and you don't have the decency to look him in the eyes_.

He angrily stated reasons. Desperate. The most dangerous of emotions. "She's nothing like me! She's happy and caring and full of life and she doesn't deserve to die because I was a bloody idiot!" Through his rant tears again started to fall. "She never should've never met me. I don't deserve her." He muttered clenching his fists.

Silence filled the gap between them and Duncan swore he had never heard silence this loud. "Who is she? And what's wrong with her?" Rythian said slowly.

Duncan looked up at him not bothering to wipe away the drying tears, "She's Kim... My.. my apprentice." He laughed bitterly, "She never should've been. If she'd never fallen from the sky into my fountain that day... This never would've happened." He muttered.

Rythian raised an eyebrow, "Fell from the sky?" He questioned. Before Duncan could elaborate Rythian cut him off, "Nevermind what's wrong with her?"

"Flux. In... in the old world." Rythian flinched, "I had a sphere of a contained aura node. Kim fell in... and it latched onto her. It fed on her, used her to regain what strength it had and now... it won't let her go and I... I don't know what to do. I'm not skilled enough in Thaumcraft to know how to do anything and I... I can't lose her." His voice cracked. "I didn't think it could get this bad but now..." His voice broke again. "The flux is taking over."

"What would happen to her if the flux took over completely?" Rythian asked leaning against his doorway.

"Then Kim wouldn't be Kim anymore." Lalna said sadly. Then he thought about the aftermath, "The flux could use Kim's body to destroy the world. Kill everyone before they had a chance to build a new world... Or..." He paused. "Or Yoglabs finds out what I've been hiding and they lock both Kim and me up."

"What have you been hiding?" Rythian asked cautiously.

"Kim." Duncan sighed. "If Yoglabs were to find out about her... who knows what kind of test they would subject her to." He locked eyes with Rythian, "You know that better than anyone else."

Rythian's POV

"You should know that better than anyone else." Lalna said clear remorse and sadness written all over his face.

Rythian's scars burned over his face and chest, marks of the battle's he never should've fought. He felt his jaw tighten at the memories... As much as he hated Duncan he would never wish what happened to himself on them. Not on anyone...

He saw Lalna and it resembled what he looked like when he didn't have Zoey. When she was gone... when she blew up... He cursed inwardly and looked at Lalna again. The man had changed since he last saw him. The labcoat he wore wasn't as stained as it was and the bags under his eyes weren't as apparent as they used to be. Though it was hard to tell with the goggles of revealing. Rythian knew the scientist never used to sleep or clean himself up at all... somebody was taking care of him.

Rythian must've looked like he wasn't going to help becaus Lalna's sad expression chaged to anger. "If you think it's a trick or something it's not!" He yelled. He tore off the goggles of revealing and threw them at Rythian's feet. He shrugged off the enderium jet pack and threw it towards him. Off went his leggings and free runners, along with every other kind of weapon he had. "I'm not trying to hurt you!" He yelled. "I-I just need help!"

Rythian noticed the purple staining his face across his eyes, the blue eyes that Duncan used to have were gone, replaced with bright purple. Duncan tore off his gloves revealing the bright purple flux covering his hands. "I don't care what you do! Put the flux into me for all I care! Use me just save her! If you want to kill me do it! Just save her goddamnit!" He yelled squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his fists to his side.

Rythian watched the scene with wide eyes, _It seems Duncan grew up._ He sighed, "Let me grab some things." He muttered.

Duncan's eyes popped open obviously surprised at his answer, "R... really?" He asked.

"This girl sounds nice... It would be ashame for good blood to be spilled. And the end of the world doesn't sound very appealing to me either." He said turning around to walk inside his house. "Pick up your stuff."


	2. You're Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter but more will come :) Enjoy!

CHAPTER 2:

He thought about what he would need. Judging from Duncan's description the flux in Kim seemed to be advanced. Probably more advanced than anything he had ever seen. He would need everything he had. "Do you have an Infusion Altar at your base?" He asked.

"Yeah and we have all the essences in jars so don't worry about essentia." Duncan explained quickly looking around his house.

Rythian raised an eyebrow as he grabbed his wand out of his Arcane worktable. "You seem to know alot about Thaumcraft. Why didn't you just do this yourself?"

"I don't know enough to help Kim. I'm not experienced enough to do anything more than make what's in the book. And with Kim... her condition is so bad... I-I'm not strong enough to help her." He said looking down at the floor.

"What makes you think I am?" Rythian asked genuinely curious about his answer.

Lalna surprised him with a small laugh, "Of course you're strong enough. You have to be. After everything you've been through... After everything I've done to you." He paused. "And you're still here." Another laugh. "After everything... you're still here." He muttered. "So you're definitely strong enough. If you've survived this much after all this time... then you're a hell-of-alot stronger than me." A quiet chuckle. "Maybe that's why I hated you for such a long time." He whispered quietly, probably to himself "After all that you expect to think you're weak?" He questioned with a scoff.

Rythian laughed lightly, "I didn't know you thought so highly of me."

"I do now." He paused. "Before... when I didn't care about anything other than myself. I thought you were the scum of the Earth. I thought you were crazy..." He cracked a smile ad scoffed, "Or jealous. Jealous that I could merge science and magic while you cowered from it... I was a dick."

Rythian chuckled, "You were most definitely a dick." There was a pause as Rythian grabbed the last few things. "What changed you?"

Lalna froze. It looked like he was about to say something important but was too scared to say it.

Then Lalna's com crackled to life, "LAL-AHH-LALNA! **_HELP_**!" Kim's voice sounded distorted and if Lalna hadn't had years of Simon's screaming he would probably be deaf from it.

He grabbed Rythian by the hand and started to run out, "Come on." He said running until he found a break in the trees. "Hug me." He said abruptly spreading his arms out.

"What?"

"Fucking hug me. We need to help-oh nevermind." Lalna pulled him closer and clamped a hand around Rythian's waist.

"What the f- Holy shit!" Rythian yelled as his feet left the ground. He clutched onto Lalna as they ascended into the sky. "Couldn't you give me a little warning?" He said breathlessly as the ground got smaller.

"Kim needs help, you wouldn't hug me." He said bluntly as he switched to his hang glider.

"You better not let me fall you asshole." He said wrapping his arms even further around Lalna's torso.

"Never." He replied his one arm tightening around him.

Rythian felt sick looking at the ground. This was nothing like using the Swiftwolf Rending Gale. It was faster and way more nauseating. He settled on closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against Lalna's chest. If he did that he could barely tell he was flying. He heard Lalna talking to Kim over the com. "Hey Kim? Kim? Answer me." He said trying to sound calm but failing terribly.

"L-Lalna... Sorry... The flux- It started to move, and-and I freaked out." She said, her voice shaky.

There was a sigh of relief, "It's fine Kim. I'm just glad you're okay."

"I hate this flux... Hurry home okay." She said softly.

"I'm coming back right now... And I've got something that might help." Again Lalna's grip tightened around Rythian's waist and Rythian sighed.

Rythian clenched his tighter and he tightened his grip around Lalna's waist. He never felt his feet hit the ground.

"Uh Rythian? You can let go now." Lalna said a slight hesitancy in his voice.

Rythian opened his eyes and slowly looked around. They had indeed landed... and he was still indeed hugging Lalna. He let out the breath he had been holding and tried to make the redness on his cheeks go down.

Rythian shakily unwrapped his arms from around Lalna and stepped back. He cleared his throat and glared at Lalna, the beginning of a spell already starting to leave his fingers as he considered zapping him for grabbing him.

Lalna looked towards the huge base with a worried expression and Rythian sighed closing his hand into a fist. He decided it could wait.

He turned to the door of the base with a frown and started walking, "Show me where she is." He said walking into the foyer.

Lalna ran in behind him, "Kim! Where are you?"

There was some rapid footsteps and then Kim was bounding down the steps to hug Lalna, "We need to get rid of this flux." She said as they embraced.

Lalna nodded and pulled away, "I think I've found someone who could help." He said with a smile.

Kim noticed the other person in the room and raised an eyebrow, "Is that...?" She said looking back at Lalna. Lalna's cheeks went the slightest bit pink and he looked away a hand going up to scratch at his head. Kim beamed and practically bounced over to Rythian offering her non-fluxy hand to him, "Hello, I'm Kim. You must be the endermage Lalna never stops talking about."

Rythian glanced over at Lalna who was suddenly very fixated on the marble wall and then looked back at Kim, "Uh... I suppose? My name's Rythian." He said shaking her hand.

Kim looked back at Lalna, "So he can cure our flux?" She asked taking off her goggles of revealing. Rythian's eyes widened a bit at how much flux had taken hold of the girl. He had seen how bad her arm had gotten but he didn't know it had gotten to her face that much. He furrowed his eyebrows in worry, this was going to be harder than he thought.

He turned to Lalna, "We need to get started now." He said his voice taking on a professional tone.


	3. The Cure

He turned to Lalna, "We need to get started now." He said his voice taking on a professional tone.

Lalna turned to him and nodded, "What do you need us to do?" He asked.

“Well first I need to know where your Infusion Altar is and how much of every essence you have.” He said following Lalna and Kim down the elevator into the depths of their base. He saw a room filled with machines and then a room with a large map on the wall along with a small robot.

Then the room with thaumcraft stuff came up. He looked at the crucible in the ground and raised an eyebrow, “Why did you guys put your crucible in the ground?”

“Efficiency.” Lalna replied.

Kim rolled her eyes, He dug too deep and put the lava in the wrong place and he was too lazy to move it.” She said crossing her arms over her chest.

“Efficiency Kim!” Lalna whined.

“You dropped your wand in there twice!” She exclaimed.

“I… I meant do to do that.” Lalna tried to defend.

“Uh huh sure.” Kim said back.

“Anyway what essences do you need?” Lalna said diverting the conversation away.

Rythian looked at Kim and the wall of essences and sighed, “I might need all of them.” He breathed out.

Lalna and Kim shared a worried look. “”Is it that bad?” Lalna asked. Rythian didn’t answer.

“Rythian,” Kim started, taking a step toward him. “Are you positive you can cure us?”

Rythian looked between the two of them and sighed, “I can’t promise anything.” He answered. “But I will do all I am capable of to try and cure you both.”

Kim nodded, “Thank you.”

“Alright then, just give me a moment to prepare everything.” Rythian said looking through his pack. He pulled out two thaumcraft tables and set them down. He filled the crucible with water and watched as it bubbled. Rythian turned to Lalna. “I think we should do you first just to make sure it works.” He stated. Lalna nodded and Rythian cleared his throat. “I’m going to need you to strip.” He said as professionally as possible.

Lalna blushed, “Can I ask why?” He squeaked.

“I have to see where the flux is. There may be parts of it somewhere where you can’t see it.” Rythian explained.

Lalna cleared his throat and started to strip, his face going redder with every piece taken off. When he got to his boxers he stopped, “I know there isn’t any flux down there. I’ve checked, several times.” Lalna said pointing to the front of his boxers.

“Alright.” Rythian said, nodding. “Spin around.” Rythian said gesturing to Lalna.

Lalna obliged and Rythian concluded that the only places the flux were in was in the middle of Lalna's face and both of his hands. “The flux hasn’t spread much on you.” Rythian said.

“It hasn’t been exposed to me as much as it has been to Kim.” Lalna explained.

“How long has it been exposed to Kim?” Rythian asked, gesturing for Lalna to lie on the two tables.

“Er… Since the Tekkit days, Ryth.” Lalna explained, sitting down on the edge of the table.

Rythian gawked at Kim, “You must have a pretty resilient mind to not have gone crazy by now.” Rythian said, pulling out a flower from his pack along with a potion.

Kim shrugged, “Lalna’s constant gibberish helps keep the voices and Mother at bay.”

Rythian furrowed his eyebrows and turned to her, “You talk to Mother?”

“Yeah. I can hear her now. She doesn’t like you.” Kim said, her eyes spacing out on him.

Lalna panicked, “Kim! Kim, snap out of it!” He exclaimed.

She shook her head, “Sorry.”

Rythian pursed his lips and turned to Lalna, “We need to hurry.”

He made Lalna lie down on the two tables and placed the flower he had over Lalna’s stomach. Rythian moved to stand behind Lalna’s head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. “I’m going to need you both to be very quiet. I doubt Mother has a very strong grip on Lalna judging on how thin the layer of flux is but I still need to concentrate.” Rythian explained. When he got no answer back, he took another deep breath. He let his mind relax and called to the flux. Begging it to take hold of him. The essentia on the wall flowed into Rythian, helping him grab hold of the flux.

Lalna felt tingly as Rythian tried to cure him. It felt like something was crawling on him, just under his skin. He wanted to squirm but he tried to keep still as much as he could.

Kim looked on at the both of them, worry and hope in her eyes, as she gnawed on her nail. She watched Rythian’s concentration and then watched with awe as the flux on Lalna’s hands moved up over his arms and then to his face where it met with the flux there. The flux split and moved to where Rythian’s fingers touched Lalna and then all at once it moved into Rythian.

Kim gasped and took a step forward to try and get Rythian off but caught herself. Rythian removed his hands and stood still, taking deep breaths as the flux moved over him. A few seconds passed and then Rythian leaned forward and balanced himself on the edge of the tables.

Lalna was up in a second putting his hand on Rythian’s shoulder to help him steady himself. “Rythian? Are you alright?”

Rythian’s breathing was a little heavy but he shook his head, “I’m fine. It’s just been awhile since I’ve done serious magic.”

Kim walked over, “How did you do that?”

“Wait. Does that mean I’m cured?” Lalna asked, looking between the both of them.

“Rythian absorbed the flux.” Kim said, her worried gaze still on Rythian.

Lalna’s expression turned to worry, “What do you mean? Rythian, you shouldn’t have done that! Now you’re going to get sick.”

Rythian shook his head, “I’m not… human, Lalna.” He said, reminding him.

Lalna pursed his lips, “Human or not, I’m not going to let you absorb my flux and get sick.”

Rythian chuckled, “I’m… I’m an enderborn, Lalna. Remember? My immune system is different than a human’s. I… can’t get sick. My body won’t let me. It will burn out any disease that happens to make it’s way into my body. That includes flux.” He explained.

Lalna’s eyes widened, “You… You’re the cure for the flux?”

Rythian nodded, “You could always infuse it into an enderman and that would destroy it as well, but… I figured I’d be the next best thing.”

Lalna turned to Kim, “But Kim has so much… Are you going to be okay?”

Rythian nodded again, “I’ll be fine.” He said, looking down. “Maybe.” He muttered after, before standing straight and turning to Kim.

“Wai-” Lalna started, hearing the small maybe.

Rythian cut him off, “Now, Kim. I’m going to need you to… strip as well.” Rythian said, looking sympathetic.

Kim sighed and frowned, “Fine.” She stripped down to her purple bra and underwear. At Lalna’s raised eyebrow, she rolled her eyes, “You can’t see the flux very well with these.” She said, her face a light pink.

Lalna and Rythian didn’t seem bothered by her body, both were more concerned as to how much flux had appeared on her. It ran down the side of her body, coating on side of her with dark purple flux. Rythian frowned, “This is bad.” He muttered. He gestured to the table, “Lie down. I need to talk to Lalna.”

Kim frowned at being kept out of the mix but she listened nonetheless. Rythian walked Lalna out of hearing reach from Kim and his lips stretched out into a thin line. “What’s wrong?” Lalna asked, concern on his face.

“The flux. It’s taken root very deep inside her mind. It’s going to be hard for me to draw it out. It’s latched so hard onto her skin as well… I can’t say for sure what’ll happen if I try to take it.” Rythian explained, his voice low.

“Will she be alright?” He asked, and then after a second added, “Will you?”

“There’s a good chance she’ll be fine, just fluxed, but like I said I can’t say for sure.” He answered.

“What about you?” Lalna repeated.

Rythian looked towards Kim and furrowed his eyebrows, “I’ll do everything I can possible to save her Lalna.” He said, softly.

Lalna sighed and knew the implications of what he said. “Don’t…. Don’t kill yourself, Rythian.”

Rythian chuckled bitterly, “Wow… You really have changed.” Rythian walked over to where Kim’s head was and looked down at her. He pulled out his belt and folded it, “Put this in your mouth.” He said, handing it to her.

She looked up at him, confused, “Why?”

Rythian looked back down at her, sympathy in his eyes, “The flux has latched onto your skin deeply. What I’m going to do… It’s going to hurt.” 

Kim sighed, “Bloody great.” She said, placing the belt in her mouth and biting down

“Lalna,” Rythian called. “I’m going to need you to lie over Kim.”

“What?” Lalna asked as Kim gave a muffled hmph.

“You’re going to have to hold her down and if you lie down over her stomach, it’s the best way of keeping her down.” Rythian explained.

“So I make a plus sign?” Lalna questioned, rubbing his head.

Rythian raised an eyebrow, “I guess, yeah, make a plus sign.”

After putting his clothes back on, Lalna walked over and threw his weight over Kim who grunted and squirmed. “Sorry Kim…” Lalna said, letting his hands hang over.

“Alright. Kim close your eyes.” Rythian ordered. Kim sighed but obeyed. her eyes falling shut.

“Alright, now both of you try and be quiet.” Rythian said before placing his hands on either side of her head. He took a deep breath and, again, called to the flux. He pulled it towards him, using as much of his strength as possible to drag it out of Kim.

Lalna watched with wonder as the flux on Kim’s leg retreated slowly. First it faded from a dark purple to a light lilac before moving further up her leg. He watched their essentia on the wall flow into Rythian.When the flux had retreated as far as her waist, Kim started to bite down on the belt. Her fists clenched at her sides and the flux retreated slower.

Rythian was breathing heavy, the exertion of the magic starting to get to him. He kept his hands planted firmly on Kim’s head and willed the flux into him.

Kim started to scream while she bit the belt, the feeling of the flux being taken similar to that of being stripped of your skin.

The flux retreated faster now, Rythian using all his strength and then some.

Kim was thrashing now and Lalna had to hold onto the table to  keep from being thrown off. The only flux left now was on her face and neck and Kim’s screaming got worse. Rythian was groaning through gritted teeth and his eyes were clenched shut.

Suddenly the flux stopped and both Rythian and Kim’s eyes opened. Kim’s eyes were a bright, glowing lilac while Rythian’s was a dark sinister purple, similar to an enderman’s. Kim let out a shrill shriek. Rythian yelled through his teeth and his nose dribbled with a black substance.

The flux was disappearing again and soon it washed over Kim’s infected eye returning it to it’s original brown color.

Rythian clenched his eyes shut and hunched over, trying to get the last of the flux out of Kim before he passed out. Kim was still now and the belt was lax in her mouth. Her eyes were open, staring blankly at the ceiling as the last of the purple flux left her body. 

Rythian released his grip on her head and fell to his knees on the ground. After a second Kim regained her consciousness, ‘Lal… Lalna.” She said quietly.

Lalna quickly got off of her and looked her over with a smile “No flux.” He said.

“No flux?” She said, shocked.

“None.” He said again.

Kim beamed and closed her eyes, “No mother.” She said, when she opened them again.

“No mother?” Lalna questioned, happily.

“No mother.” Kim squealed and ran to give Lalna a hug.

Lalna spun her around and set her back down. Kim realized she wasn’t wearing any clothes and groaned, “that was weird.” She said, scrunching her nose.

Lalna did the same, “Only a little bit.”

“Did… Did I do it?” Rythian said, breathing heavily on the ground.

Lalna leaned down next to him, “You did it, Rythian!” He said, softly.

More black stuff dribbled down both of Rythian’s nostrils and Lalna was suddenly hit by crushing concern. “Oh fuck, Rythian are you ok?”

Rythian nodded, ignoring the ‘bleeding’. He attempted to get up, “M’fine.” As soon as he leaned on his knee to get up he fell down on his back.

** Black dots appeared in Rythian’s eyes and he faintly heard someone yell his name before he blacked out.   
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look at me! Updating this story and crap! Sorry for all of the peoples that read this and waited for my update for so long. Writers block and things... Anyway the last update will be put up next Saturday.(unless this is the future and it's already up) At least this wait won't be a month long!  
> Thank you for reading!


	4. A Kiss

Rythian woke up with a pounding headache and a bad taste in his mouth. He groaned and blindly tried to sit up, but someone’s hand stopped him. His eyes shot open and saw a very normal looking, smiling Kim.

“What?” He asked, his voice hoarse.

“You don’t want to do that, mate.” She said, pushing him back down on the bed.

Rythian smiled, “So it worked.” He croaked out, coughing. Before Kim could thank him, he continued. “Where… Where am I?” Rythian asked hesitantly, looking around the room.

“You’re in my and Lalna’s bedroom.” Kim said, gesturing around her. At seeing Rythian’s skeptical expression, she quickly added, “We have separate beds. It’s not like that between me and Lalna, we’re just bros.” She said, chuckling.

Rythian pretended to be shocked, “What are you talking about? Why would I-”

Kim cut him off, “Come one, Rythian. Don’t lie to me. I know how you feel.”

Rythian was thankful he didn’t have the energy to blush. Le looked away, spotting a chair close to the side of the bed. He raised an eyebrow at Kim.

“That wasn't me. Lalna hasn’t moved from your side since your black out.” Kim said, shaking her head disapprovingly. “I only just got him away long enough to get him to change his clothes just now.”

Rythian furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “How long have I been out?”

Kim pursed her lips, “3 Days.”

“What?!” Rythian exclaimed. “3 days!”

Kim nodded, “You had a lot taken out of you, Rythian.” Kim paused, “Thank you.” She said, softly. “Thank you so much.

Rythian smiled sheepishly, “No problem.”

They both heard footsteps coming up the stairs and both of them turned to see Lalna buttoning up his lab coat, “Alright Kim, happy? I changed! How’s Ryth doi-” He looked back up and cut himself off when he saw Rythian. “Rythian…” He practically whispered.

“I’m alive.” Rythian teased with a weak voice and a small smile.

“Oh god.” Lalna said, almost running over to the bedside. He pulled Rythian into a hug and held on tight. “Thank you. Thank you so much for helping. I owe you so much, Rythian.” Rythian chuckled and hugged him back. “I thought you died.” Lalna whispered, probably not expecting Rythian to hear.

“I don’t die that easily Lalna.” Rythian whispered back.

Lalna chuckled, “Clearly.” He pulled back but kept his arm on Rythian.

Kim hit Lalna’s shoulder and gave him a stern look, “Go on then.” She said, forcefully.

Rythian looked between them, confusion clear in his face. Lalna blushed and shook his head, “He just woke up.”

“He could pass out again, right now Lalna. Tell him.” Kim said, her eyes narrowing.

“Fine.” Lalna said sharply, turning back to Rythian as his blush deepened. “Rythian… I very much thought you died when you passed out or at the least dying in my arms.” Lalna said, flinching at the memory. “You’re breathing was shallow and your nose was leaking black stuff, I… I was panicking.” Lalna rubbed the back of his neck.

“Ok.” Rythian said, his heart skipping a beat at the thought of Lalna being that worried. “Why are you telling me this?”

Lalna looked to the floor, “Rythian I am so sorry for what I’ve done. I am so sorry for everything I’ve ever did to you and even for asking you for this favor.”

“It’s in the pas-”

“Wait.” Lalna said, holding up a finger. “Just wait.” He repeated. He took a deep breath, “I am incredibly sorry for all of it. I would do whatever I can to avoid you altogether. To try and stay out of your life in fear of ruining it further.” Rythian wanted to object but Lalna had told him to wait. “But when you gave out on the floor like that… I don’t think I could handle something happening to you and me not being able to be there.” Rythian’s eyebrows skyrocketed and he was sure he was dreaming. “And I know I don’t deserve it… but I’m going to be selfish.” Lalna looked up at him and Rythian was surprised at the amount of sincerity in his eyes. “After all… since when has being selfish stopped me.” Lalna leaned forward and Rythian was frozen on the spot.

Lalna’s lips pushed against his. Rythian was frozen in uncertainty and fear. The kiss was brief but full of something Rythian and Lalna were both too scared to admit.

Lalna pulled back, his face red, and then turned to Kim, “Happy? I told him! Now’s he going to leave!” He said, glaring at Kim.

Kim smiled widely, “I don’t see him leaving Lalna.”

Though Kim was correct and Rythian had no will to leave, he still didn’t know what to do. His brain was short-circuiting, stuck between the old times and the new ones. “I… I’m not going to leave.” Rythian said, hesitantly.

Lalna turned back to him with a raised eyebrow, “You’re not?”

Rythian stared at him for a second.  What did he have to lose? His life? Something like that really didn’t matter that much. So what the hell! Rythian thought.  Why not be selfish? “No.” Rythian said, grabbing Lalna’s lab coat and tugging him forward. He kissed him, softly at first and then Lalna pushed harder, making Rythian’s other arm lean on the bed for support.

Kim cleared her throat and both ignored her, too concerned in the kiss. Kim rolled her eyes, “He’s still hurt! No fooling around until he’s walking!” She yelled, tugging Lalna back in his chair.

Rythian chuckled and Lalna pouted, “Later.” Lalna said, winking.

Rythian blushed beet red and Kim sighed, “I’m going to have make another room, cause I’m not sleeping in here with you too.”

** THE END   
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy ending I know. Thank you for reading!


End file.
